


Flatmates(A Sherlock mini-series)

by Chaotic_Panda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Panda/pseuds/Chaotic_Panda
Summary: Elizabeth Walters is a dear childhood friend of Doctor John Watson. And unbeknownst to her, Sherlock Holmes has taken a strong liking to her.Sorry, I suck at summaries.





	Flatmates(A Sherlock mini-series)

Flatmates  
(A Sherlock mini series)

Chapter One

"I hope he's home." I muttered walking up to the door, "Or if this is even the right place.. I can hardly make out these directions." As I rang the bell I squinted at the piece of paper. Within seconds the door opened, and an older woman smiled at me. "Hello dear, are you here for Sherlock?" she asked looking at me. "John Watson..?" I said with a slight grimce. She seemed suprised, but let me in. "I'm not sure if they're home. You're welcome to wait if you'd like." she said as we walked up the stairs. Both flat doors were open, papers were pinned all over the walls, and scientific equiptment was scattered around the kitchen. She motioned towards the couch and chairs, I smiled and took the chair farthest into the room. "Would you like some tea and biskits dear?" she asked from the kitchen. "No thank you." I answered with a sweet smile. She nodded, "I'll be downstairs then." I gave a small nod in understanding. 

I waited a few minutes before pulling out my mobile and texting John, 'Are you on a case? EW' with a sigh I pressed send. I eyed a violin resting against the mantle place, and without a second thought I picked it up. A millisecond later Clare de Lune began playing. *bling-ding* 'Yes. He complained until I agreed to go with him. It may take us awhile. JW' *bling-ding* 'Ignore him. He's lying. We'll be there shortly. SH' I gently set the violin ontop the cluttered desk, and read the messages. 'John, who is SH?' I typed up, hit send, and began playing again. There was no reply, so I shrugged it off, and continued playing. As the song came to an end I heard a door close, as I turned I saw a tall and slender man standing in the once open doorway. He was looking me up an down, studying, no reading me. "Hello. I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." I said setting the violin back in its place. "I don't suppose John's with you?" I asked eyeing the closed door. "No. He'll join us shortly." he said moving across the room gracefully. I nodded and took a new seat on the couch. "John where are you? Your wacky flatmate is here. What do I do? EW" Just as I hit send I heard a door slam downstairs, "Sherlock! What the hell was that?!" John shouted stomping up the stairs. *ding-bling* The door quickly opened, he was huffing with furrowed eyebrows. The man, Sherlock, sat in deep thought not noticing John's angered appearence. "Is it always like this?" I asked standing with a raised eyebrow. He quickly turned, now with a big smile. "Lizzy. Ho-how long have you been here?" he asked semi-worried. "Only about thirty minutes." I answered with a small smile. "You really need to work on your handwriting. I could hardly make this out." I said pulling out the crumped napkin. A light blush crept across his cheeks, "Sorry, was in a hurry." he apologized rubbing the back of his neck. "Have you boys been fighting again?" the lady asked walking in with a tray of tea. Sherlock remained silent, John looked at me, and I awkwardly stood there. "Thank you Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock said fixing himself a cup. "Is she a new client?" he asked before taking a sip. "What? No, no. She's a friend." he said looking to Sherlock. He stayed silent, "Would you like some tea now dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked. John motioned for me to sit, "Still take it with cream and suger?" he asked picking up a cup. "Yes, and honestly I'm suprised that you remeber." I said looking at him as I sat. He chuckled lightly as he handed me the cup. "How're things?" he asked sitting next to me with his own cup. "That's what I wanted to discuss earlier." I said looking down. John's brows furrowed in confusion, then he gasped. "What did he do?" he asked sounding irritated. "He's cheating on me." I said plain as day. John sighed and set his tea on the table. "Lizzy I'm.. I'm sorry to hear." he said placeing a hand on my forearm. I placed my hand upon his, "It's okay. I didn't have feelings for him anyways. In fact, I'm not even sure why I dated him." I said with a small smile. He chuckled, "Anyways, I was wondering if I could speak to your landlady about renting that vacant room you mentioned last week." When I looked up at him I noticed that he was looking directly at me. "Yeah, of course, I think Mrs. Hudson would be glad to rent that out." he said raising from his seat, and pulled me with him. John montioned to the stairs, "She lives in the flat below." he stated as I began walking down. John knocked on the door, and entered. "Mrs. Hudson, there's someone here interested in the upper room." he called out as I closed the door behind me. "Oh! It'll be so nice to rent that room out." she said smiling as she turned the corner. "Of course you can have it dear." Mrs. Hudson said as soon as she saw me. "Oh!! Thank you Mrs. Hudson!" I said hugging her. She patted my back, "No problem dear." 

\--3 months later--

"Sherlock!!" I shouted angerly and quickly made my way downstairs. "How many times have I told you to stay out?!" I shouted smacking the paper from his hands. He ignored me and my actions, then proceeded to rest his hands in a prayer postition under his chin. "Damn it!" I said loudly stomping my foot. "Answer me you sawt!" I demanded putting my hands on my hips. Still not a word or even a glance. With a deep sigh I turned to John, "John, I've been living here three months now, and he hasn't uttered a word to me. Have I done something?" I asked softly, sitting across from John at the desk. He glanced at Sherlock then to me, "I'm not sure. I've actualy never seen him like this." I nodded, gracfully stood, and returned upstairs. After closing my door I gently pulled my cello over to me, with another deep sigh Bach's Cello Suite No. 5 i-Prelude rang throughout the flat. Though I didn't know, and neither did John, but Sherlock smirked as I played. *bling-ding* "Have you finished settling in? Thought I'd come by and see you ;) JM" I smirked as I glanced at my phone, but didn't stop playing. "Please??? I really, really need to see you! <3 ;) JM" As I glanced at the new message I messed the note up, and stopped altogether. "Usually I'm the one to beg ;p EW" with a sly smile I hit send and decided to clean up my flat. *bling-ding* "Soon you will be ;d JM" "Oh, you think so?" I said outloud with a smile. *knock-knock* "Elizabeth, someone's here to see you." Mrs. Hudson said opening the door. She had a huge smile on her face as she walked in, and my guest followed her. "Couldn't wait, could you Jim?" I asked with a small smile. "No, I couldn't." he said with a wink. Mrs. Hudson giggled and left us, after she closed the door Jim was all over me. "Can't even take your coat off first?" I teased pushing it off his shoulders. "You know I can't. It's been too long Elizabeth." Jim complained attacking my neck with kisses. "Only three months. That's hardly a long wait." I stated as his coat hit the floor. James nipped at my neck's sweet spot, and caused me to moan loudly. As he lifted me onto the desk my violin and cello fell, causing two loud thuds. "Hey!" I complained playfully hitting his chest. "Sorry." he said in between kisses. As we made our way down the hallway to the bedroom, we bumped into various things, and caused some objects to fall. 

To John and Sherlock, it sounded as if I was being attacked. Which caused panic to spread in both of them, and within seconds they were bolting up the stairs. Neither Jim or me heard the flat door open, as Sherlock exaimined the room, John pointed down the hallway to the bedroom. Where various sounds from both parties were heard coming from. Just as Jim removed the last article of clothing the bedroom door swung open. I screamed and threw a pillow at Sherlock, who managed to dodge it. As always he had a blank face. "Oh... Oh god! We are very sorry.." John said shooshing Sherlock out of the room. 

 

\--that evening--

After Jim left I marched downstairs, "What the hell?!" I loudly said crossing my arms. John looked up but quickly turned away trying to hide his blush. With a sigh I sat in Johns chair, and some how I found myself in a stareing contest with Sherlock. Minutes, seconds, and hours past yet neither of us looked away. His eyes were the most beautiful color, and seemed to lead into another world. John broke the silence, "Okay, this is weird." he said looking from Sherlock to me then back to Sherlock. Neither Sherlock nor me looked away, or even acknowledged him. 

Before I knew it birds were heard chirping, and I looked down at my phone. With a deep sigh I stretched out in Johns chair. I tried my best to ignore Sherlock as he analyzed me. As I inched forward to stand I spoke, "Have I done something to earn this extreme silent treatment?" I asked softly, not wanting to wake John who was asleep at the desk. As I stood, he stood, and that's when I saw it. His pupils dilated, and his breathing changed. 'Is the great Sherlock Holmes stunned by a woman?' I thought looking up to him. Slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips softly to my temple. Without a word he walked swiftly to his room and closed the door. I stood there dumbfounded, and with a shake of my head I decided to go back upstairs. "Twelve hours.." I muttered. "Twelve hours of staring into the eyes of Sherlock Holmes." I whispered into my pillow with a smile.


End file.
